Retrato del Velocista como un joven
by Hagstrom
Summary: Introduccion basada en la epoca Mike-Baron de Wally West. Wally cuenta su propia historia, y como Baron, yo quiero mantener un elemento "real" en la historia. Es un trabajo en proceso. -Fanfic original de BiggO. Esto es solo una traducción.
1. Chapter 1

_No soy creadora de los personajes del Universo de DC, ni me beneficio con ellos. Esto es simplemente por diversión sin mala fe y sin animo de ofender a nadie…claro que si los personajes me pertenecieran…mis favoritos aparecerian de estelares en cada episodio o numero de comic que saliera_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of DC Universe (Flash, JL, JLU, Batman,etc,etc)or any other TV show or cartoon or comic or anime i'd translate or write about in any way or form, and I'm not profiting from them, nor is my intention._

* * *

Retrato del Velocista como un joven

Algunas personas me dicen el hombre más rápido vivo. Algunas mujeres me dicen "Dios".Todos los demás me dicen Wally

Sip, ese soy yo, Wally West. Veintiún años cumplidos, soltero, y mensajero por cuenta propia en licencia extendida de estudios incompletos en la Universidad de Missouri. Vivo en casa…con mamá y mi primo pequeño.

Algunos pensaran que no es -cool- vivir en casa, pero, ¿Qué demonios? Habitación gratis, comida gratis. Por supuesto, ayudo con las cuentas y pequeñas cosas que deben hacerse en la casa. Mi mamá está sobre mí para que regrese a la escuela, pero aun no creo estar listo para ello…aún cuando solo necesite veinticinco créditos para graduarme. He tenido suficiente con la escuela por ahora.

Ah, y ¿mencioné que puedo correr mas rápido que cualquier otro en el planeta? Créanlo o no, tengo una velocidad máxima de ochocientos kilómetros por hora. Es algo así como producto de un accidente en la niñez y un don de mi querido tío. Hombre, tío Barry es el único al que alguna vez admiré. El era una especie de hermano mayor Y un papa para mi. Rudy es mi verdadero padre, pero él y mi madre han estado separados desde que yo estaba en la escuela primaria. Rudy es una especie de –casanova- según mi mama…entre otras cosas, pero supongo que nunca tuve la relación "padre-hijo" que los chicos se supone deben tener con sus padres.

Pero como sea, puedo correr realmente rápido. Definitivamente me ayuda con el asunto de la mensajería (sip, soy un mensajero) especialmente porque no tengo un carro ni nada. Por supuesto, nadie sabe sobre lo de correr excepto Barry… y Bart, mi primo pequeño del que les contaba.

Cuando ocurrió por primera vez, podía ir a quinientas millas por hora, y conforme los años pasaron y crece, seguí haciéndome mas rápido. Trato de no usar mucho mi velocidad, sobre todo porque cuando la uso, me pongo muy, muy hambriento, y a veces tengo que dormir.

En serio, una vez corrí a California a visitar unos amigos en vacaciones de primavera y después que llegue, dormí unas veinticuatro horas. Desperté en un hospital porque mis amigos pensaron que había entrado en coma. Los doctores querían tenerme en el hospital durante todas mis vacaciones, pero tenia que salir de ahí. No quiero personas inmiscuidas en mis asuntos.

Pero sí, cuando uso mi velocidad, me pongo realmente hambriento. Entre más la use y más rápido vaya, más hambriento me pondré y más tiempo necesitaré para descansar. Mientras estaba en Missouri, concluí que mi metabolismo estaba por encima de cualquiera. Digo, cuando hago las cosas normalmente, mi metabolismo es normal, pero a veces…bueno, se pone loco.

Como la otra noche, que tuve que llevar un paquete a la ciudad de Keystone y de regreso a un cliente en cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Sabes que tuve que desaparecer tres pizzas grandes de carne de lover's pizzas justo después de eso? Es raro que no recuerde ver a Barry comer así; él era siempre tan normal. Si eso era un problema para el, nunca dijo nada al respecto

Otra cosa sobre mi velocidad es que usualmente no voy tan rápido como puedo…al menos no mientras estoy en la ciudad. Hice eso exactamente una vez, y cuando rompí la barrera del sonido, la gente pensó que una bomba había estallado. Cuando estoy fuera del pueblo, en el campo, es otra historia. Digo, esto es el Medio Oeste, y hay bases militares en medio de la nada; así que cuando la gente me oye estallar, piensan que solo es otro experimento militar.

Ese soy yo, y así es como soy. Cuando lo analizas, solo soy un flojo de corazón. Inclusive tengo un trabajo de flojos. Hago cosas de mensajeros normales, pero de vez en cuando, tengo una llamada para ayudar a transportar, digamos, un órgano para alguien que necesite un transplante. He ayudado a salvar unas cuantas vidas de esa manera

Barry salvo muchas vidas. Era un policía, así que muchas veces, era parte de su trabajo. No, él no era parte de S.W.A.T., o un francotirador o un negociador ni nada parecido; él era más como uno de esos tipos C.S.I. Aún así, salvó muchas vidas en y más allá de su trabajo. El hombre recorrió el mundo cerca de un millón de veces, y vió e hizo cosas que la mayoría de la gente-incluyéndome- puede sólo imaginar…y murió como un héroe.

¿Yo? No soy un héroe. Tal vez algún día, pero no ahora. Tengo veintiún años, y solo trato de tomarlo con calma.

* * *

_**Nota de Traductor**: Fanfic Original Escrito por BiggO. Yo solo me limité a traducirlo tan fielmente como pude y el lenguaje me lo permitió. Traté de evitar regionalismos. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, y si pueden, comenten. Y si pueden hacerlo en ingles y directamente a BiggO, aun mejor, pues creo que eso le serviría para tener más ánimos y ¡continuar la historia!_


	2. Chapter 2

_No soy creadora de los personajes del Universo de DC, ni me beneficio con ellos. Esto es simplemente por diversión sin mala fe y sin animo de ofender a nadie…claro que si los personajes me pertenecieran…mis favoritos aparecerian de estelares en cada episodio o numero de comic que saliera_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of DC Universe (Flash, JL, JLU, Batman,etc,etc)or any other TV show or cartoon or comic or anime i'd translate or write about in any way or form, and I'm not profiting from them, nor is my intention._

**___________________________________________________________________**

Retrato: Capitulo 2

Los veranos en Ciudad Central son extraños. Largas temporadas secas, pero a veces, parece que no salimos de las tormentas y los tornados y eso. Bueno, así es el Medio Oeste, supongo. Aunque ahora, hace un calor de infierno

Se suponía que llevaría a mi primito Bart al zoológico hoy. El tiene cuatro años, y es como un hermanito para mi. Digo, mi mama lo tomó cuando tenía alrededor de un año. El es la única persona aparte de Barry que conoce mi pequeño secreto, pero no me preocupa realmente que vaya a decírselo a alguien. Bart es mi pequeño amigo, y después de ser hijo único por mas o menos 19 años, es cool tener a alguien mas en la casa. Además, se divierte mucho con los viajes a caballito. Una cosa es segura: _nadie_ da viajes a caballito como yo.

Sabes, no estoy realmente seguro de donde vino Bart. Iris y Barry lo adoptaron cuando era un bebe, y después de que ellos murieron, Bart vino a vivir con nosotros. A veces es raro. No raro en el mal sentido, pero, no se…unas veces parece avanzado para su edad, y otras veces parece que es solo una niño normal. Es difícil de explicar.

Pero como iba diciendo, se suponía que llevaría a mi amiguito al zoológico, pero recibí una llamada del despachador en el servicio de mensajería preguntando si podría transportar un corazón a El Paso en las próximas horas. Odie romper mi salida con Bart, pero me gusta mantener un poco de dinero en mis bolsillos. Hago muy buen dinero haciendo lo que hago. Soy como el mensajero misceláneo de la compañía: los trabajos que nadie más quiere hacer, yo los hago. Y trabajos como transportar corazones cuestan a nuestros clientes bastante menos dinero que digamos, contratar un helicóptero. Además, para mi El Paso esta a un salto y un brinco, solo unas mil millas de distancia. El servicio de mensajería no sabe de mis "habilidades especiales"; sólo saben que yo puedo hacer el trabajo cuando nadie más puede. Ellos no preguntan y yo no digo.

Bart estaba triste cuando le dije que no podíamos ir al zoológico, pero le dije que se lo recompensaría tan pronto como regresara. Se animo después de eso, pero aun me siento algo mal. Odio decepcionarlo. Digo, si hay alguien que sabe como se siente ser decepcionado por alguien que admiras, soy yo. Rudy siempre me dejaba plantado cuando era pequeño. Yo definitivamente no quiero hacerle eso a Bart. Trato de hacer lo correcto con él. Oye, nunca sabes; el chico tal vez tenga que salvar mi vida algún día.

Le dije a mi mama que tenia un trabajo y que estaría fuera un día más o menos. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado, como siempre. Apenas esta en sus cuarentas, pero tiene esta actitud ancianita, como mama gallina. Nunca lo admitirá, pero Mama estaba bastante sola el primer año que me mude por la escuela. Digo, había estado cerca de ella casi todos los dias de mi vida, desde el día que nací, y supongo que fue duro cuando me fui. Solía llamarme a la escuela casi cada noche. Es algo bueno que tuviera a Bart en el verano entre mi primer año y el segundo. Necesitaba la compañía, y aunque siempre se esta quejando de que no estoy en la escuela, sé que le gusta que este cerca

Tuve que hace un par de paradas después de que Sali de casa. La primera fue la casa de mi amigo Chet.

Chet Runk. Chet es de mi misma edad, pero es un chico sabiondo de ciencias. De hecho fuimos a la preparatoria juntos, pero cuando todos los niños normales como yo estábamos terminando el décimo grado, el ya estaba camino a Mizzou* para estudiar física e ingeniería

Solía verlo por ahí en el bachillerato, pero no m juntaba con el. Era el tipo nerd y solitario. Pesa más de trescientas cincuenta libras*. Es un problema glandular por lo que me dijo. Como sea, cuando por fin llegue a Mizzou, Chet apenas estaba iniciando estudios superiores. Era raro porque por mucha gente que hay aquí en Ciudad Central, no vi tantos chicos de aqui allá en Mizzou. Chet era el unico rostro familiar que vi, asi que empeze a juntarme con el. El se podia identificar con la "experiencia Ciudad Central" y me ayudo a conocer la escuela, que profesores evitar y cosas asi. Es algo loco cuando lo piensas: tuve que ir casi 200 millas de casa para hacerme amigo del chico con el que fui a la preparatoria

Mencione que la familia de Chet es rica? Viven en la parte bonita de la ciudad. Escuche que su padre es una especie de cientifico con conexiones a M.I.T.* y un tipo de laboratorio super secreto o algo por el estilo. Como sea, corri a la casa de Chet – siempre esta ahi cuando no esta en la escuela- y toque el timble. Cuando abrio la puerta, fue asi de "Hombre, ¿como es que nunca veo o escucho un auto estacionarse cuando vienes por aqui?" Solo reí y dije que tenia mis medios.

Tan inteligente como Chet es, en realidad es solo un niño grande. Pasa mucho tiempo jugando video juegos. Ha estado diciéndome que soy un idiota porque compré el Playstation 3 en lugar del XBOX 360. Oye,cada quien sus gustos. Además, he jugado juegos de Metal Gear desde que era un niño, y esos juegos siempre salen primero para Playstation. En fin, solo paré para refrescarme por un minuto. Le dije que tenía una entrega que hacer fuera de la ciudad. Me miró y dijo "Hombre, aun no he comprendido cómo carajos alguien que no tiene un auto, bici o una pequeña camioneta roja pueda valer un demonio como mensajero" Le dije lo mismo otra vez, que tenia mis medios.

Mi ultima parada fue al Hospital de Ciudad Central para recoger el corazón. Cuando llegué, me mandaron a la parte especial del hospital donde guardan esas partes especiales. Me dieron una mochila aislante que tiene algun tipo de contenedor dentro. Estaba frío al tacto. Me dijeron que la vida de alguien estaba en mis manos. Les dije que no tenian nada de que preocuparse, porque ya lo habia hecho antes.

_**Nota de Traductor**__: Fanfic Original Escrito por BiggO. Yo solo me limité a traducirlo tan fielmente como pude y el lenguaje me lo permitió. Traté de evitar regionalismos. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, y si pueden, comenten. Y si pueden hacerlo en ingles y directamente a BiggO, aun mejor, pues creo que eso le serviría para tener más ánimos y ¡continuar la historia!_

________________________________________________________________________________

*Mizzou: argot para referirse a la Universidad de Missouri

*Libra: una libra es casi medio kilo (454 gramos), lo que significaria que Chet pero mas o menos 160 kilos

*M.I.T.: Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts


End file.
